Onegai, Senpai? Hai, Kouhai
by Amamiya-Hyakkimaru
Summary: Yang satu senpai dan yang satu kouhai, keduanya saling mencintai tapi tak juga ngaku karena satu dan lain hal sampai suatu pekerjaan membuat mereka harus mengakui perasaan mereka MODERN!SEIYUU!AU RiRen ADA LEMONNYA


**Onegai, Senpai? Hai, Kouhai**

**Onegai, Senpai? Hai, Kouhai © Neete**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime | DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo | Sakamaki Kanato © REJET | K © GoRaXGoHands | 'Yamete (insert name here)-senpai, kore wa ittai...' © Fvvn**

**Rate: M. MM. Ah, pokoknya isi Lemon.**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/MaleXMale, Typo, Deskripsi yang mungkin agak amit-amit, EYD kacau, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC, LEMONY LEMON. Pokoknya ingat, FANFIC INI ISI LEMON.**

**A/N:** FF lemon kedua. Jadi sekali lagi saya ingatkan, di sini ADA lemon. Yang tidak suka, silakan mundur. Saya tidak memaksa Anda untuk membaca fanfic ini bila tidak suka. Tapi bila Anda tidak keberatan, silakan dilirik. Siapa tahu Anda tertarik.

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil dari fanfic ini, mengingat ini dibuat dengan tujuan untuk bersenang-senang saja.**

Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati.

_Enjoy Reading._

* * *

Yang orang awam ketahui tentang 'El' dan 'Athan', keduanya adalah manusia biasa. Sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki—biarpun kadang mereka harus mengecek dua kali untuk yang disebut 'El' itu—dengan beda umur tak terlalu jauh—walau nyatanya yang disebut 'Athan' itu sudah nyaris kepala tiga biar sosoknya mirip siswa tahun terakhir SMP.

Yang kalangan penggemar _anime_ ketahui tentang 'El' dan 'Athan', keduanya adalah _seiyuu_ terkenal yang belakangan ini makin populer karena menjadi _seiyuu_ dari _anime_ berjudul 'Shingeki no Kyojin', dengan 'El' sebagai _seiyuu_ untuk karakter 'Ellen Yeager' dan 'Athan' sebagai _seiyuu_ dari karakter 'Lance Corporal Rivaille' yang suaranya sukses membuat _eargasm_ karena seduktif mampus.

Yang Eren Jeager ketahui tentang 'El' dan 'Athan', 'El' itu adalah nama palsunya sendiri dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai _seiyuu_ dan 'Athan' itu adalah nama palsu milik sang senior/rival—uhukjugaorangyangdisukainyauhuk—yang juga adalah _seiyuu_.

Yang Levi Ackerman ketahui tentang 'El' dan 'Athan', nama pertama itu dimiliki pemuda yang jadi juniornya sebagai _seiyuu_—juga orang yang dia taksir belakangan ini—sementara 'Athan' adalah nama palsu yang dia gunakan sebagai _seiyuu_.

Yang kalangan sesama _seiyuu_ juga teman kedua orang ini ketahui tentang 'El' dan 'Athan', keduanya adalah rival juga sahabat yang sama-sama _tsundere_ kuadrat sampai-sampai yang lain gemas karena sudah kelihatan begitu kedua orang itu saling suka tapi tidak mau ngaku.

* * *

**Onegai, Senpai? Hai, Kouhai**

**A RiRen Fanfiction**

**Story © Neete**

**.**

Didedikasikan pada kalian yang tanpa henti selalu mengingatkan saya pada FF yang satu ini, terutamanya lagi untuk **Aphin**, doujinka favorit yang kekurangan asupan.

_._

**P.S.:** biarpun ada adegan menjurus, percayalah, fanfic ini hanya berisi pair RiRen. Pair lain yang Anda lihat hanya bumbu belaka agar pair utama lebih terasa.

* * *

Riwayat pertemuan mereka, kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya tergolong pertemuan amit-amit yang berakhir adu bacot. Saat itu Eren bersama Mikasa—sahabat over-protektif yang memang sudah jadi _seiyuu_ dari sananya (yang ironisnya adalah adik perempuan dari Levi sendiri)—sebenarnya hanya menemani Armin—sahabat masa kecil Eren—yang kebetulan mau ikut audisi untuk menjadi _seiyuu_, sementara Levi yang kebetulan juga berada di sana hanya sekedar menonton jalannya audisi karena sahabatnya, Erwin dan Hanji juga jadi juri untuk audisi yang bersangkutan. Nah, awal bagaimana kedua orang ini bisa sampai jadi rival itu terjadi ketika Levi, yang saat itu sudah dianggap sebagai _seiyuu_ senior mengeluarkan komentar pedas—yang kebetulannya dia ucapkan setelah giliran Armin.

Eren, sebagai seseorang yang sangat setia kawan, jelas saja naik pitam ketika mendengar perkataan Levi yang ditelinganya terdengar seperti merendahkan usaha Armin (padahal aslinya Levi bermaksud menyindir beberapa peserta audisi lain yang tampak tak serius di sudut ruangan).

* * *

_**Sekilas flashback...**_

"…_Bocah-bocah seperti ini, yang hanya menganggap menjadi _seiyuu_ itu asal mengisi suara saja, tidak akan bisa dikenal."_

Ctik

"_Cih, baru terkenal saja sudah sok."_

Kriik

"…_Oi, itu…serius, tuh?"_

"_Cari mati itu orang."_

"_Bodoh…"_

"_Seriusan itu orang ngomong begitu?"_

_Kasak-kusuk langsung terdengar ketika sindiran sinis terlontar. Kepala milik pemuda dengn tinggi agak di bawah rata-rata berpaling, membuat mata kelabu bertemu dengan mata hijau _teal_. _

"_Bisa ulangi kata-katamu tadi, bocah? Kurasa aku tidak jelas mendengarnya."_

"_Ck, sudah sok, tuli pula. Payah."_

_Suhu ruangan seketika terasa lebih dingin ketika padangan kedua orang ini bertemu. Apabila ini _anime_, barangkali ada petir meyambar liar di antara kedua pasang mata beda warna itu._

"_Hoo, berani juga kau ya?"_

"_Ha, siapa yang takut dengan manusia cebol sepertimu?"_

* * *

Hasilnya tidak susah untuk ditebak. Eren yang gelap mata (dan salah paham) juga ikut mengeluarkan ucapana menyindir Levi dan berujung pada sesama kaum Adam ini adu bacot sampai ditontoni oleh peserta audisi dan juri-jurinya. Pada akhirnya, debat kusir tanpa hasil selama dua jam yang nyaris berakhir rusuh bak tawuran itu diakhiri dengan Levi melayangkan tantangan pada Eren untuk membuktikan bila orang awam macam Eren mampu menjadi _seiyuu_ terkenal dengan modal niat saja. Tentu saja tantangan ini langsung disanggupi Eren dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan audisi khusus untuk Eren yang dijadwalkan seminggu setelah audisi _seiyuu_ yang diikuti Armin selesai.

[Mengenai kenapa bisa sampai ada audisi khusus itu dikarenakan kedua teman Levi—Erwin dan Hanji—merasa bakal menarik kalau Eren sampai jadi _seiyuu_ juga, apalagi suaranya—dari yang mereka dengar ketika dia adu bacot dengan Levi—cukup unik dan punya _range_ lumayan luas. Selain itu Eren memang butuh waktu untuk persiapan dan bukannya cukup menyenangkan melihat seorang Levi yang _cool_ begitu bisa punya rival?]

Dan akhirnya? Eren sukses diterima menjadi _seiyuu_ untuk karakter 'Totsuka Tatara' dari anime 'K' yang direncanakan tayang pada musim gugur. Anime 'K' yang bersangkutan pun kemudian menjadi _hits_, lalu dengan itu dimulailah karir Eren sebagai _seiyuu_.

Tapinya lagi itu cerita… Kurang lebih tiga tahun lalu. Saat ini, popularitas Eren sebagai _seiyuu_ memang meningkat, tapi tetap belum bisa menyaingi popularitas Levi. Namun untuk golongan orang awam yang baru jadi _seiyuu_ tiga tahun, dapat dikatakan Eren sudah punya tempat sendiri di hati kalangan penggemar _anime_. Walau yah, mengulang sekali lagi pernyataan kalimat sebelumnya, popularitas Eren mungkin belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Levi. Tapi secara garis besar, Eren sudah menjawab tantangan Levi dan sukses melakukannya—meski pemuda bermata hijau itu kemudian menyesal karena waktu luangnya lenyap karena kesibukan barunya.

Yang jadi ironi di sini—juga permulaan taruhan bertajuk **'kapan Eren dan Levi mengakui perasaan mereka?'** yang dilakukan secara terselubung oleh rekan satu profesi kedua orang tersebut—adalah ketika kedua orang ini justru berakhir menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sebatas rival dan rekan kerja pada yang lain setelah menonton _anime_ dimana mereka juga turut menjadi _seiyuu_ untuk salah satu karakternya.

Kalau mau lengkapnya lagi, Eren jatuh cinta setelah dia melihat karakter 'Orihara Izaya' yang diisi suaranya oleh Levi dan Levi berakhir menyukai Eren ketika dia melihat karakter 'Sakamaki Kanato' yang Eren perankan. Bagi Eren, cara Levi membawakan karakter 'Izaya' yang sangat ribet sifatnya itu patut diacungi jempol. Jujur saja, Eren sendiri tidak yakin bisa membawakan karakter tersebut dengan baik meskipun Eren dibilang pintar berakting dan ikut ektrakurikuler teater. Tapi Levi berhasil menunjukkan sifat _twist_ 'Izaya', dari sosok informan profesional menjadi seseorang yang bisa jadi dianggap gila dan berbahaya dalam satu adegan dengan mudahnya. Sementara itu, Levi dibuat berdecak kagum melihat Eren ketika dia memerankan karakter 'Sakamaki Kanato' yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengannya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Eren bisa memerankan karakter 'Kanato' yang sadis dan _yandere_ dengan begitu menjiwai. Levi sampai harus mengecek dua kali untuk memastikan dia memang tidak salah baca nama ketika melihat list _seiyuuu_ dan karakter yang mereka perankan. Bermula dari sana, kedua orang ini akhirnya malah jadi penggemar yang lain, meski ketika bertemu langsung adanya mereka pasti bertengkar melulu. Hanya saja dari pertengkaran ngaco itu, hubungan mereka berkembang dari rival menjadi teman yang sering adu mulut dan saling memprovokasi—tapi tetap teman juga ujung-ujungnya.

Lalu pada akhirnya, mungkin karena kongkalikong dari nasib dan Dewi Fortuna atau apa, benih suka yang mereka rasakan, akhirnya berkembang jadi…..er… '_cinta_'.

Oke, itu kdengaran klise minta ampun. Tapi begituah adanya. Itu kenyataan, kawan.

Namun petaka—atau anugrah,mungkin, tergantung cara mereka memandangnya—tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Justru di saat mereka sudah frustasi karena melewatkan begitu banyak kesempatan untuk melakukan pedekatan di tempat kerja, tiba-tiba mereka diberi 'hadiah' lagi berupa kerja bareng menjadi _seiyuu_ untuk _anime_ 'Shingeki no Kyojin'.

Namun, apakah kalian pikir nasib itu nge-_troll_nya setengah-setengah? Apakah penderitaan kedua orang ini berakhir begitu saja?

Tentu saja tidak. Kumpulan kejadian ngenes itu baru _appetizer_ belaka.

_Main course_ baru akan dimulai.

* * *

Berita yang sampai sekarang dibilang Eren sebagai berita super _kamvretto_ itu disampaikan di kala sesi rekaman untuk episode 14 'Shingeki no Kyojin' selesai. Saat itu, mereka baru juga keluar dari ruang rekaman—belum sempat mengucapkan _'otsukare'_ kepada rekan mereka malah—ketika tiba-tiba salah seorang rekan _seiyuu_ mereka yang lain datang sambil membanting pintu. Membuat yang lain, yang masih berada di ruangan itu, memandang manusia tak (diketahui) bergender (apa) bernama Hanji yang menjadi pelaku pembantingan pintu itu. Manusia berambut cokelat itu tampak terengah, tapi ekspresi wajahnya luar biasa gembira. Dia memandang sekeliling sambil nyengir lalu akhirnya bicara.

"_List-_nya sudah keluar, kawan-kawan!"

…_.krik_

Tidak ada yang merespon teriakan Hanji. Lagipula, memangnya mereka harus memberi respon seperti apa? Mereka saja tidak bisa menerka apakah itu berita baik atau buruk.

"Iih, kalian ini! Orang sudah gembira begini, masa masih bermuka datar begitu, sih? Nggak seru, ah! Gembira dong!"

Jelas saja kalimat Hanji itu sekali lagi direspon dengan wajah datar atau wajah bingung tidak mengerti alih-alih sorak gembira. Tapi kali ini sepercik rasa penasaran juga muncul di hati mereka yang mendengar omongan Hanji ini. Memang ada apa, sih? Kepo, nih!

Tapi kemudian Erwin tiba-tiba bicara. "…_List_ itu… Maksudmu _list seiyuu_ untuk _Drama CD_ yang direncakan sebulan lalu?"

Hanji langsung memasang wajah sumringah dan berlari memeluk Erwin.

"Aaaahh, sudah kuduga kamu pasti ingat! Erwin, kamu memang _soulmate_ sejatiku! Belahan jiwaku!"

Mengabaikan ucapan _awkward_ nan _random_ Hanji—yang lain sudah lama sepakat kalau kedua orang itu sepasang kekasih. Titik. Peduli amat kalau dua orang yang bersangkutan membantah—Levi kali ini menoleh ke Erwin.

"Drama CD, Erwin?"

Menoleh kearan rekannya, Erwin menjawab dengan tenang, setenang yang bisa dilakukan seorang pria berwajah kebapakan yang digelayuti seorang manusia tak jelas gendernya yang usianya kurang lebih sama. "iya. Katanya beberapa orang mau dipilih untuk menjadi _seiyuu_ pada Drama CD itu. Tapi info lengkapnya sih...," Erwin melirik Hanji yang saat ini sedang mengusel-usel wajahnya ke dada bidang pria berambut pirang itu. "…Hanji yang tahu…"

"Dan kalian tahu berita bagusnya?"

Hanji tiba-tiba melepaskan gelayutannya dari tubuh Erwin dan kembali berdiri tegak. Wajah sumringahnya belum hilang—malah makin menjadi-jadi kalau mau jujur.

"Drama CD ini Drama CD BL!"

Hening.

Lalu jerit gembira berpadu dengan teriakan pilu terdengar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Eren dan Armin hanya menatap pemandangan di depan mereka dengan ekspresi bingung yang identik tempampang di wajah. Tampak senior mereka yang laki-laki sebagian besar berwajah pilu sementara sebagian kecilnya berwajah ingin membunuh seseorang (Levi) atau pasrah (Erwin). Di sisi lain, senior mereka yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, termasuk Mikasa, malah memasang wajah bahagia dengan pipi merona. Beberapa—tunggu, masa iya itu Annie—malah tampak nyaris ngiler. Armin dan Eren makin bertanya-tanya. Ada apa ini? Kok mereka bisa mengeluarkan reaksi sedemikian rupa? Dan yang lebih penting itu….

"Hanji-senpai? Aku mau—"

"Ah, ah, ah," Hanji menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Ingat kau harus panggil aku apa, Eren?"

Eren memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya dia ogah menuruti permintaan Hanji, tapi apa mau dikata, yang namanya kepo itu kadang-kadang membuat manusia mau melakukan apa saja untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahunya. Eren akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat keramat.

"_**Mama**_, Eren boleh tanya, nggak?"

Hanji, yang tadinya kelihatan seperti anjing hiperaktif, langsung mendadak jadi anteng dan mendekat ke Eren sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sayang. Aura keibuan langsung menguar dari dirinya, membuat yang lain spontan mengucek mata melihat metamorfosis super cepat Hanji dari si 'amuba hiperaktif' jadi 'ibunda idaman'. Mereka merinding seketika ketika melihatnya. Kok bisa? Seram banget!

"Iya, Ren? Mau tanya apa? Sini, tanyakan pada mama," ucap Hanji yang berujung sebagian besar rekan-rekannya merinding disko. Sementara itu, beberapa _seiyuu_ junior yang kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan—atau mungkin di mata mereka terdapat _otome filter_? Jadi adegan ini terasa didramatisir, begitu—malah berdecak kagum melihat perubahan sikap Hanji yang begitu drastis dalam kurun waktu lima detik.

"Ma, BL itu maksudnya apa, ya? Eren dan Armin tidak mengerti."

_Krik._

Kali ini ganti Eren dan Armin yang diberi tatapan terkejut.

"Ebuset dah, suci amat kalian?" Connie memulai dengan berteriak horror. "Tolong katakan padaku, kalian bohong!"

"T-tapi untuk apa bohong? Kami memang tidak tahu," Armin yang kali ini menjawab dengan tergagap. Eren hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan sangat antusias.

"Jadi, ma, BL itu apa?"

Hanji kemudian memeluk Eren dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Jadi begini, nak. BL itu….. _Yaoi_."

Ooh, dibilang juga. Yang lain langsung dengan heboh menjauh dari Eren dan Armin sambil siap-siap menyumpal telinga. Wajahnya Armin sudah memerah tuh. Palingan sebentar lagi teriakan kolosal Eren menyusul. Siapkan penyumpal telinga saudara-saudara! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa gendang telinga kalian jebol karena teriakan Eren yang amat spektakuler itu.

"Terus _yaoi_ itu apa?"

Tunggu. Mereka batal menutup telinga. Heh? Apa? Bisa ulangi lagi kalimat yang barusan?

"…Maaf, bisa ulangi lagi, Eren?"

"Aku tanya, _yaoi_ itu apa?"

_Krik_

Yang lain kicep, sudah tidak habis pikir dengan kepolosan Eren. Armin malah sudah megap-megap, antara kelewat terkejut dengan pengertian BL atau karena melihat reaksi simpel temannya. Erwin dan Levi memasang wajah datar dengan mata melebar sedikit. Erwin diam karena tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi tapi di saat bersamaan berhasrat menutupi telinga Eren agar otak pemuda itu tetap suci—sayang kalau otak sesuci itu dikotori. Mereka butuh orang waras sebagai penyeimbang suasana _chaos_ yang selalu terjadi tiap kali kumpulan _seiyuu_ berotak agak-agak ini berkumpul—sementara Levi diam karena menahan hasrat untuk membuka jendela dengan gaya putri Disney lalu berteriak keluar, mengumumkan pada dunia bila sang calon _uke_ ternyata masih perawan lahir-batin. Yang perempuan? Meyunggingkan senyum luar biasa manis sambil mengepalkan tangan dibelakang punggung dan secara kompakan membatin _'Beritahu dia, Hanji-san! Nodai dia! Jatuhkan dia dalam nikmatnya dunia _yaoi_!'_. Jahat? Memang. Tapi kesempatan bertambahnya junior pecinta _yaoi_ itu wajib diambil biarpun kemungkinannya lima puluh banding lima puluh. Bertaruh sedikit tidak apa, toh kalau misalkan dia trauma tinggal diberi terapi khusus sampai dia terbiasa.

Hanji menepuk jidat sendiri. Dia lupa memperhitungkan kepolosan sang anak (dianggap begitu secara sepihak) yang tidak main-main.

"Eren, _yaoi_ itu…. Adalah….sesuatu yang indah! _Yaoi_ itu menunjukkan bila cinta memang tidak pandang bulu! Benar-benar buta! _Yaoi_ menunjukkan bagaimana cinta itu tidak mengenal perbedaan, tulus dari hati yang terdalam! _Yaoi_ itu—"

"Udahlah, ma, langsung aja, bisa nggak?"

Aura kira kira ber-_glitter_ lebay yang dikeluarkan Hanji langsung hilang ketika Eren bicara begitu. Akhirnya manusia yang entah bergender ganda atau malah tidak punya gender itu menyerah mendramatisir perkataannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Jadi gini, lho, ren. BL itu _boys love_. Sama saja dengan _yaoi_."

"Disederhanakan lagi, bisa tidak?"

"..._Yaoi_ itu maksudnya _male x male_, nak. Bahasa lebih sederhana tapi agak gaulnya, maho. Yang benar-benar sederhana, _gay_. _Gay_ nggak tau juga? Itu lho, cowok yang suka sama cowok."

"Ooh," Eren ber-ooh-ria. "Seperti di _game_ yang kumainkan kemarin, ya?"

"… _Game_?"

"Itu ku-_copy_ dari _flash_ _disk_nya Mikasa…. Pas kumainkan ternyata kurang seru. Tapi akhirnya kumainkan juga sampai tamat karena tidak ada kerjaan."

"…. Judulnya apa?"

"Eng…. Discipline.. Absolute?"

_Krik_

Kali ini semuanya membatu ditempat mendengar jawaban Eren. Termasuk Hanji.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"…Bocah, kamu benar-benar memainkan game terkutuk itu sampai tamat?" Levi bertanya sambil mengacuhkan teriakan tidak terima dari kalangan _fujoshi_ yang berorasi meminta Levi meralat perkataannya tadi. Sebab bagi mereka, 'Discipline Absolute' itu mahakarya seni luar biasa indah yang diturunkan sebagai berkah bagi kaum Hawa berstatus _fujoshi_.

"Iya. Memang kurang seru, sih. Tapi kurasa plotnya cukup menarik."

Plotnya menarik?

Levi batal bertanya lebih lanjut. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna fakta bila sang calon _uke_, meski _yaoi_ dan BL saja tidak mengerti artinya, sudah memainkan _game_ ber_genre_ seperti itu sampai tamat, dan bahkan menyebut plot _game_ yangbersangkutan menarik, padahal sebagian besar isi _game_nya ya….. Adegan ehem-ehem antara dua cowok dengan _kink_ yang tidak terpikirkan. Gagal paham dia akan selera si calon _uke_.

Di sisi lain, Erwin hanya bisa menepuk pundak Levi. Bersimpati pada sang sahabat yang sepertinya terluka batinya. Mengenai Eren, saat ini dia sedang dirubungi _fujoshi_ lain yang malah merekomendasikan game lain atau menanyakan pendapatnya tentang game 'Discipline Absolute' itu.

Ngomong-ngomong kalian bertanya apa itu 'Discipline Absolute'? Ringkasnya, 'Discipline Absolute' adalah game dengan dua karakter utama (perlu ditekankan kalau keduanya laki-laki, meski yang satu bertampang cantik) mendapat misi yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir mereka…er…. Melakukan hubungan badan dengan target yang bersangkutan. Salah kaprahnya lagi, semua target itu adalah laki-laki. Jadi ya, 'Discipline Absolute' itu game _yaoi_ dengan _rating_ yang seharusnya hanya dibolehkan untuk orang-orang seumuran Hanji, Levi, dan Erwin. Garis bawahi lagi kata seharusnya, sebab pada kenyataannya mereka yang memainkan game ini kebanyakan adalah _fujoshi_ yang punya prinsip 'semakin _hot_ adegannya, maka memainkan game tersebut adalah kewajiban'. Itu yang diketahui para _seiyuu_ ber_gender_ laki-laki sih. Masalah kenapa mereka bisa tahu, itu semua karena…. Mereka kepo melihat para _seiyuu_ perempuan ribut merubungi laptop tiap jeda singkat sambil ber-_fangirling_ ria. Tentu saja mereka kemudian menyesali keputusan menanyakan apa yang perempuan-perempuan itu lakukan. Tidak bisa tidur seminggu rasanya tidak sebanding dengan rasa kepo yang terpuaskan.

Pesan moral: jangan, sekali lagi, jangan terlalu ngotot untuk memuaskan rasa kepo. Lalu satu lagi, tiap orang pasti punya sisi lain. Jadi jangan langsung asumsikan bila pribadi asli orang tersebut sama dengan yang dia tampilkan di depan umum.

"Ehem!" Erwin berdehem, membuat perhatian yang lain kembali ke arahnya. "Lalu… Siapa yang mendapat kehormatan menjadi pasangan utama Drama CD ini?"

"Oh itu," Hanji kembali teringat topik pertama yang mereka bicarakan tadi sebelum melantur ke sana-kemari. Dia kemudian memasang wajah serius. "Sebenarnya…. Sempat ada perdebatan tentang siapa yang mau dipilih untuk pasangan utama…"

"He?"

"Memang siapa saja yang dicalonkan, Hanji-senpai?" Kali ini Connie Springer yang bertanya. Rekan _seiyuu_ yang lebih senior beberapa bulan dibanding Eren dan Armin itu tampak penasaran. Begitu juga dengan rekan _seiyuu_ mereka yang perempuan.

"Itu.. Erwin," Hanji menunjuk Erwin. "Levi," menunjuk Levi. "Jean," menunjuk Jean, _seiyuu_ yang satu angkatan dengan Connie. "Connie," menunjuk connie. "Eren," menunjuk Eren. "Dan aku sendiri, terima kasih banyak pada suara _trap_ku ini." Hanji mengakhiri dengan menunjuk diri sendiri.

Sementara yang lain sudah kasak-kusuk sendiri karena calon yang dipilih memang punya suara oke, Connie dan Jean hanya mengerang kesal. Sangat kentara kalau mereka emoh berperan dalam Drama CD BL. Kalau Erwin dan Levi, keduanya hanya memasang wajah netral. Secara, mereka merupakan dua orang yang sudah keseringan dipilih untuk ambil bagian dalam kasus semacam ini, sih. Jadinya mereka sudah terbiasa. Drama CD? Ayo saja.

"E-eeh? Kenapa aku dipilih juga?"

Hanji menoleh pada Eren yang tampak tidak terima. "Soalnya pihak yang membuat Drama CD ini kesengsem dengan suaramu saat menjadi Kanato."

"Tapi—"  
"Anggap saja pengalaman baru, Eren. Lumayan'kan?" Marco akhirnya ikut bicara. "Lagipula aku penasaran dengan hasilnya kalau kamu ikutan.."

"Kalau begitu selamat, Marco, harapanmu jadi kenyataan."

"Eh?"

Mereka menoleh ke Hanji yang kembali memasang wajah sumringah. "Eren memang dipilih untuk memerankan si _uke_!"

Suasana _chaos_ seketika.

"_Yatta!"_

"Terima kasih Tuhan itu bukan aku!"

"Siapa? Siapa _seme_nya?"

"Eren jadi _uke_? _Hell yeah!_"

"Dafak, siapa _seme_nya?!"

"Wanjer, Eren yang sabar ya!"

"Siapa yang bakal mengambil keperawanan Eren dalam dunia per_seiyuu_an, heh?! Siapaaaa?!"

Teriakan _super_ _OOC_ dari Mikasa membungkam yang lain. Kali ini mereka kembali menoleh ke Hanji. Connie dan Jean menatapnya dengan padangan 'Plis, jangan sampai itu aku', Eren dengan tatapan 'Seriusan, nih?', dan yang lain dengan tatapn penasaran tingkat Kolosal Titan. Hanji berdeham sedikit, kemudian kembali nyengir. "Dan yang mendapatkan kehormatan jadi _seme_ Eren adalah….."

"Adalah?"

"Adalah…"

"Adalah?"

"Adalaaaaaahhhh…"

"Bused dah, kelamaan, woy!"

"Iya, sabar kampret," Hanji berdeham lagi. "Adalah… Dia!"

Telunjuk itu teracung ke satu arah. Yang lain kemudian mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hanji.

"…Aku?"

….dan ternyata dia menunjuk Levi. Suasana _chaos take_ 2 dimulai.

"Fahk _yes_!"

"Asoy, _sado_ ketemu _maso_! Klop gila!"

"Terima kasih Tuhan, ternyata itu bukan aku!"

"Anjir gila, pokoknya begitu itu drama CD keluar bakal kubeli!"

"Akhirnya asupan terpenuhi!"

Nah, sementara yang lain menjerit-jerit gembira karena mendapat _pair_ baru untuk dijadikan objek _fangirling_-an atau karena lepas dari pekerjaan baru nan nista, Eren membatu di tempat. Dia memang tidak tahu yang namanya _yaoi_ atau BL (dulu), tapi dia tahu apa yang namanya _seme_ dan _uke_—biarpun dia artikan itu secara harafiah yaitu penyerang (_seme_) dan penerima (_uke_). Bagaimana dia bisa tahu istilah itu? Salahkan saja Mikasa. Eren kelewat sering mendengar Mikasa dan rekan _seiyuu_ perempuannya keceplosan menyebutkan dua istilah itu.

Dan bukan hal susah bagi Eren untuk menyimpulkan apa maksud sebenarnya istilah itu (baca: apa maksud _seme-uke_ yang dikatakan Mikasa), terutama setelah mendengar penjelasan yangdiberikan Hanji tadi dan mengingat ingat sejenak ketika dia memainkan game 'Discipline Absolute'. Rona merah mulai merayapi wajah Eren. Demi apa, dia dipilih jadi _seiyuu_ untuk karakter _uke_? Mana _seme_nya Levi, pula! Eren jadi galau mau senang atau merana.

Dan akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengah. Dia histeris, lalu berteriak kolosal dengan tidak begitu maskulin.

"_Iya da!"_

Atau bahasa lainnya yang tidak beegitu elit, menjerit.

* * *

"Kurikaeshi no Hitotsubu."

_Srak _

"Mengisahkan tentang dua rival bernama Hirokami Michi dan Yukaji Kai. Keduanya merupakan _polar opposite_, dengan Hirokami sebagai biang onar sekolah dan Yukaji sebagai murid teladan. Pribadi mereka yang amat kontras tersebut membuat mereka menjadi rival abadi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di bangku SMP sampai sekarang, ketika mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Jadi, untuk dua orang ini tiada hari tanpa bertengkar."

"….Mirip, ya?'

"He-eh."

"Berisik."

_Srak _

"Namun selain rival, mereka punya semacam hubungan pertemanan yang amat ruwet. Hirokami, meskipun terkenal sebagai biang onar yang supel pada temannya sendiri, merupakan sosok yang susah didekati. Sementara itu Yukaji yang pribadinya tertutup sering dijauhi karena dianggap aneh. Namun Hirokami paling suka memprovokasi Yukaji sementara Yukaji sangat mudah terpancing emosinya kalau berurusan dengan Hirokami."

"..Pfft."

"Ku—hmph—kukuku—"

_Srak _

"Sayang kebiasaan mereka mulai berubah di tahun terakhir pada bangku SMA. Sebuah masalah—kalian baca saja sendiri tentang masalahnya ini, kepanjangan kalau kuceritakan sekarang—membuat keduanya mau tidak mau harus berpura-pura untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Awalnya mereka enggan setengah mati, namun lama kelamaan mereka mulai melihat sisi lain dari rival mereka itu dan akhirnya menyukai rival mereka. Tapi ada saja masalah yang mengganjal dan membuat mereka tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaan suka itu."

"Wah, mulai dramatis, nih."

"….Berasa roman picisan…"

"Hush! Ini pas sekali, bodoh!"

_Srak_

"Akhirnya sampai pada suatu kejadian salah paham yang berakhir Hirokami mendapati Yukaji dalam satu posisi 'berbahaya' dengan teman akrabnya, Ceres. Hirokami yang cemburu buta akhirnya 'memakan' Yukaji. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau Yukaji ternyata menikmati dan akhirnya… Yah begitulah. Masalah kembali muncul, penyelesaian, _more shied happens_, penyelesaian lagi, diulang tujuh kali, dan mereka resmi jadi pasangan. Tamat."

"…"

Hening.

"_..More shied happens…"_

"Seriusan? Ceritanya begitu doang?"

"Iya."

"Hanjer, itu ironi."

"_OMG_, perutku…."

"Pfft—ahahahahaha!"

Selagi yang lain kasak-kusuk mendiskusikan cerita yang dirasa manis mantap tapi tidak begitu greget (bagi _seiyuu_ perempuan) itu, Eren dan Levi hanya duduk diam, berjauhan pula, sambil membaca naskah dialog masing-masing. Secara garis besar…. Dialong mereka tidak begitu susah di awal. Karakter Yukaji dan Hirokami ini sendiri gampang-gampang susah untuk diperankan kedua orang itu. Selama Levi bisa menunjukkan sisi energik dan ceria Hirokami dan Eren bisa mengontrol emosinya selama memerankan Yukaji, tidak akan ada kesulitan berarti. Masalahnya hanya satu. Adegan…. Ranjangnya.

Eren menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Oke, Eren, anggaplah ini tantangan untuk menjadi _seiyuu_ profesional. Iya, Eren. Ini merupakan risiko untuk menjadi seorang _seiyuu_ yang bukan abal-abal. Ini ujian untuknya! Eren mencoba optimis, tapi begitu dia melihat Levi yang juga masih membaca naskah dengan wajah serius, Eren kembali depresi.

'_Kenapa harus Levi-senpai, coba? Kenapa?'_ batin Eren nelangsa_. 'Masa aku harus mendesah-desah tidak jelas ketika Levi-senpai di sebelahku? Astaga, itu memalukan sekali!'_

Sementara Eren menutupi wajahnya, dia luput melihat Levi melirik ke arahnya dari sela-sela kegiatan membaca naskah. Yang lain barangkali berpikir kalau Levi kalem-kalem saja ketika menerima berita ini. Namun sebenarnya Levi sudah bimbang ingin teriak dan guling-guling kesenangan atau menangis meratapi nasib. Di satu sisi, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuknya agar bisa melancarkan pendekatan dengan Eren dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Tapi di sisi lain, dia merasa agak malu berperan menjadi _seme_ untuk karakter Eren tersebut. Maksudnya bukan karena ini pertama kalinya dia menjadi _seiyuu_ untuk _seme_ atau bagaimana. Hanya saja…. Ini berarti dia bakal mendengar Eren mendesah bukan? Ah, Levi tidak yakin imannya kuat menghadapi hal itu. Mana kontrol dirinya agar tidak langsung memojokkan Eren lalu meng-asdfghjklnya saja sudah di ujung tanduk. Bisa-bisa begitu mendengar Eren mendesah—biarpun bukan mendesah beneran karena rangsangan—dia lepas kendali lagi. Duh, jangan sampai.

'Hirokami… Aku jadi mengerti perasaanmu yang ingin memakan Yukaji…,' Levi membatin nelangsa. Sungguh besar godaan penyandang status seme, ya?

"Levi."

Levi kali ini mengangkat wajahnya. Rupanya Erwin sudah mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di samping Levi sambil menyilangkan kaki. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum kecil, tanda bersimpati.

"Semangat ya. Kan jadi seme lagi, nih, setelah sekian lama."

Levi memutar bola matanya. "Iya. Aku bosan dipasangkan denganmu tiap kali ada _job_ macam begini."

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Salahkan yang sukses membujuk produser, gih."

"Oh…," Levi langsung menoleh ke Hanji. "…Tangan kananmu ya… Dasar sesat."

"Kau tahu sendirilah Hanji seperti apa," balas Erwin santai, tapi sama sekali tidak menepis perkataan Levi. "Yang penting siapkan mental ya. Kayaknya Eren itu menguras tenaga lahir batin. Dia baru pertama kali'kan?"

Hah?

Levi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Perasaannya saja atau memang kalimat Erwin tadi ambigu minta ampun? Atau jangan-jangan dianya saja yang berpikirnya kejauhan? Levi melirik Erwin lagi. Ya, sepertinya dia yang kejauhan berpikirnya. Mana mungkin Erwin sengaja bicara ambigu'kan?

"Yah, yang jelas berjuang saja ya. _Susume_!"

Levi hanya mendengus. Geli mendengar Erwin mengucapkan seruan trademark karakter yang dia perankan di 'Shingeki no Kyojin'.

"_Hai, hai, Danchou."_

* * *

Kalau tadi Eren yang luput melihat Levi melirik ke arahnya, kali ini gantian Levi yang tidak sadar bila Eren memerhatikan dirinya.

Dan _boy_, sesungguhnya Eren cemburu minta ampun ketika melihat Levi dan Erwin bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya. Otaknya memang tahu bila kedua orang itu merupakan sahabat—bersama Hanji sih—dan merupakan duo paling popular untuk menjadi pair di Drama CD karena peran 'Heiwajima Shizuo' dan 'Orihara Izaya' mereka dalam anime 'DuRaRaRa!'. Tapi hati Eren tetap terbakar cemburu ketika melihatnya. Rasanya sakit sekali hati ini ketika melihat mereka bisa bersikap santai begitu satu sama lain. Ingin rasanya Eren tarik Levi pergi, menjauhkan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu dari Erwin. Tapi Eren juga tidak mau sampai dibenci Levi. Dan Eren memang tidak punya hak untuk menentukan dengan siapa Levi boleh bercakap-cakap'kan?

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu akhirnya menghela napas. Ah, inikah rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

'…Kalau iya, aku paham bagaimana perasaan Yukaji..,' Eren menghela napas sekali lagi lalu menutup naskahnya sebentar. Dia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"_Tatakae_, Ren! Jangan patah semangat dulu! Pokoknya _tatakaee_!"

Eren menganggukkan kepala. Sekarang bukan waktunya tepruruk. Jalani saja dulu, toh Erwin dan Levi juga tidak pacaran, bukan? Itu artinya dia masih ada kesempatan! Ayo, _tatakae_, Eren! _Tatakaaeeee_!

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Pada akhirnya, rekaman memang berjalan lancar. Erem dan Levi—sesuai perkiraan teman-teman mereka—bisa menghayati karakter Hirokami dan Yukaji dengan sempurna, bahkan sampai ke tahap dimana mereka bisa mengimprovisasi dialog dengan _in character_. Hanya dalam tiga hari, mereka sudah menyelesaikan setengah rekaman. Namun, tugas mereka rupanya masih mengalami hambatan. Soalnya ada satu adegan yang entah bagaimana ceritanya terasa susah minta ampun untuk mereka—sebenarnya hanya Eren—isikan suaranya. Adegan mana itu? Jawabannya ya adegan.. Ahem, adegan ranjangnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka ulang adegan itu, namun tetap saja gagal. Konyolnya lagi, Eren sebenarnya bisa menyuarakan karakter Yukaji dengan sempurna. Namun setiap kali sampai pada bagian dimana Yukaji seharusnya mendesah, pada saat itulah—menurut pengakuan yang bersangkutan—otaknya mendadak _blank_, walau naskah masih di tangan, dan berakhir dengan desahan dengan suara kelewat datar. Seram? Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Bahkan Erwin sampai berkomentar bila suara Eren pada saat itu malah terdengar seperti robot. Bukannya penuh gairah, tapi malah datar, tanpa emosi sama sekali. Dan hal ini bukan terjadi sekali-dua kali. Tapi setiap kali mereka melakukan rekaman. Alhasil Levi yang baru pertama kali menjalani sesi rekaman yang mesti diulang-ulang entah berapa kali ini akhirnya stress sendiri dan memutuskan untuk memberi Eren pelajaran singkat tentang bagaimana cara mendesah.

Singkar cerita, setelah dimarahi habis-habisan—dan setengah diteriaki Levi—akhirnya Eren berada di sarang setan—maaf, maksudnya tempat tinggal Levi untuk menerima pencerahan dan tata cara mendesah.

Sebenarnya, Eren sendiri benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya dia bsia sampai berada di sini. Yang dia tahu, setelah Levi memarahinya dalam bahasa yang ditelinga Eren kedengaran sebagai bahasa alien (dan belakangan akhirnya Eren ketahui sebagai bahasa ibu Levi), si _senpai_ dengan tega dan beringasnya membawa Eren ke apartemennya (Levi). Jadi saat ini dia hanya bisa kicep dan duduk di sofa empuk warna hitam di rumah Levi dengan si pemilik tempat tinggal duduk di sampingnya.

"Em… Levi-senpai?"

"Hn."

"..Jadi kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?"

"Latihan mendesah."

….begitu katanya.

Eren makin kicep. Mau melawan tapi tidak bisa dan tidak tahu mau balas dengan kalimat macam apa. Lagipula, kalau misalkan Eren mau komentar, pasti kata-katanya lenyap ketika dia melihat sosok Levi sekarang. Mana mungkin dia bisa berkomentar bila sosok si _senpai_ dengan kemeja berdasi saat ini duduk tepat di sampingnya. Hati Eren sudah dibuat berdebar-debar karenanya. Mana lagi aksesoris tambahan berupa kacamata dengan _frame_ tipis yang dikenakan Levi. Biar dalihnya memang Levi sudah dari sananya pakai kacamata karena miopi, tetap saja Eren ingin melempar diri keluar jendela apartemen Levi di lantai 18 ini karena tidak kuat melihat pesonanya. Ah, Levi dan kacamata itu memang perpaduan yang sesuatu sekali. Sangat epik. Lebih epik dari momen dimana dia melakukan reka ulang adegan 'Lance Corporal Rivaille' menendang 'Ellen' di 'Shingeki no Kyojin' episode 14 ataupun ketika dia tampil menarikan _cover dance_ dari lagu 'This Love' milik 'Shinwa' bersama yang lain.

Eren menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran ngawurnya dan melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari pesona Levi-walau nyatanya matanya kadang masih berakhir memerhatikan si _senpai_. _Senpai, please notice me_!-ahem, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, secara ringkas, tempat tinggal Levi ini terdiri atas satu ruang besar yang dibagi menjadi runag tengah, dapur, dan ruang makan dengan dibatasi dengan beberapa _furniture_ dan tambahan berupa kamar tersendiri. Gaya yang dipakai minimalis dengan perabot seperlunya dan nuansa putih-hitam diselingi warna perak metalik, dan abu-abu. Menciptakan suasana yang agak dingin, tapi tetap berkelas dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Eren manggut-manggut melihat sekitarnya. Suasana di tempat tinggal Levi ini sangat lain dengan apartemennya yang amburadul ya.

"Bocah, nih."

"Whoa!"  
Ucapan Levi itu membuyarkan lamunan Eren. Gelagapan, Eren menoleh dan menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Levi padanya. Eren mengerjapkan mata heran ketika dia melihat apa yang dia tangkap. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuar _earphone_ biasa berwarna hitam.

"Tuh, pakai, dan coba dengar ini."

Eren yang maish tidak mengerti maksud Levi hanya menuruti perkataan pamuda yang lebih tua. Dia memerhatikan bagaimana Levi berkutat sebentar dengan laptopnya sesaat, lalu mengenakan _earphone_ tadi. Ketika Levi menyambungkan _earphone_ tersebut ke laptopnya, Eren masih santai saja—dan sedikit kebingungan. Namun ketika suara dari _file audio_ yang diputar Levi terdengar, wajah Eren perlahan kehilangan warnanya.

"_Naa, Seiji. Mou chotto… Ashi wo hirake."_

"_He?! Joudan yo se—"_

"_Joudan janee."_

"_Cho—chotto! Hanase…nn..gah!"_

"_Ku ku… Ii kao d—"_

Eren langsung melepas _earphone_nya. Wajah Eren kini disepuh warna merah, membuat permukaan mulus yang seharusnya berwarna _tan_ itu menjadi semerah tomat. Demi kuda jingkrak joget Caesar homina homina homina, astaga, apa-apaan itu tadi.

"…Apa-apaan kau itu. Pasang lagi! Dengarkan baik-baik, resapi, setelah itu coba praktekkan!"

"Ta-tapi, _senpai_, ini terlalu—"  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Levi kemudian menyeringai keji ke Eren. "Atau menurutmu ini kurang mendetail? Kalau begitu kucarikan yang lebih panjang, lebih detail, dan pastinya lebih frontal dari ini."

"…..," Eren tersenyum kaku. Hatinya dibuat ketar-ketir karena perkataan Levi. "Tidak, _senpai_. Ini cukup jelas." _'Sangat jelas malah.'_

Levi kemudian tersenyum malaikat—_coret_, iblis.

"Kalau begitu pelajari, _Eren-kun_."

"_Hai, senpai."_

Dan penderitaan Eren untuk beberapa saat ke depan dimulai

* * *

**5 menit….**

"_Iyaa—mou, hanasee!"  
"Kikoenee na, Seiji-kun. Nan da sore?"_

"_Mou… Mou—hiku—onii-sama, mou!"_

* * *

**7 menit….**

"_A—aah! Ngh—hyah!"_

"_Hh….ku ku.. Dou? Naa, Seiji, kimochii?"_

"_Cho—nani sunda yo, onii—aah!"_

* * *

**9 menit…**

"_Mou, Shoji-niisama…. I-iku!"_

"_Kh—Seiji!"  
"Nii-sama, iku…iku!"_

* * *

**11 menit…**

Tak pelu dikatakan lagi, Eren kali ini benar-benar berpikir untuk terjun bebas dari apartemen Levi ini. Wajahnya berasa panas luar biasa, seperti baru keluar dari sauna. Hilang sudah keperawanan telinganya. Lenyap, hilang tak berbekas sejak beberapa waktu lalu akibat Drama CD kelewat erotis yang dia dengarkan atas paksaan Levi. Oh Tuhan inikah pengorbanan jadi _seiyuu_? Kehilangan keperawanan telinga dan kesucian dan kepolosan otak juga hati? _Mamma mia,_ betapa menyesalnya Eren jadi _seiyuu_ kalau begitu. _Kokoro_ ini nggak kuat. Eren meratap dibuatnya. Maafkan anakmu ini, mama, papa. Kayaknya Eren nggak bisa memberi cucu pada kalian kalau jadi _seiyuu_ itu kayak begini godaannya. Bisa-bisa Eren 'belok' duluan karena terpapar keseksian suara-suara _senpai_nya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?"  
Coba kalau ini _anime_. Mungkin Eren bakal jadi _titan_ dan melepar Levi keluar jendela sambil teriak mempertanyakan apanya yang 'sudah mengerti' sambil diselingi mengabsen kebun binatang. Lagian apanya yang mau dimengerti dari Drama CD BL ini? Bukti kalau cinta itu tidak pandang bulu? Pelis deh.

"….Sepertinya, _senpai_."

"Kalau begitu coba praktikkan."

Njir, Eren lupa kalau penderitaannya belum selesai di sini.

* * *

"A-aah.."

"Terlalu datar, ulang."

"Aah!"  
"Itu sih korban _sekuhara_. Ulang."

"Aaah!"  
"Itu orang kaget. Ulang."

"Hyaa~h!"

"Jijik. Ulang."

"Aakh!"

"Tidak pas. Ulang."

"Haanh~"

"Seperti orang ngeden…. Ulang."

"Haaa…"

"Bocah, kamu mau mengeluarkan _kamehameha_? Ulang!"

"_Tatakae!"  
_"Salah dialog, kampret!"

"ARGH!"  
Bersamaan, Eren mengacak rambut frustasi sambil berteriak kesal dan Levi _facepalm_. Stress sendiri akibat tidak adanya kemajuan.

"Demi titan, bocah, kau ini lemot atau bagaimana?! Masa mendesah saja tidak bisa?!"

"K-kau pikir mudah mendesah begitu saja?!"

"Iyalah!"Levi langsung merebut naskah di tangan Eren, melihatnya sekilas, lalu menunjukkan sederet dialog. "Nih, perhatikan."

Dan Levi langsung menyuarakan dialog tersebut.. "'Ah, sempit sekali, Yukaji. Heh, tapi aku suka ini. Tch—!'"

Wajah Eren memerah seketika mendengar Levi. Demi—demi apa, itu suaranya seksi sekali! Lalu desahan di awal itu…. Mama, Eren tidak kuat! Eren beneran belok, mama. Maafkan Eren!

"Whoa, stoop! Aku mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan!" Levi memberi perintah. Dirinya sudah geram setengah mati.

Dengan tangan gemetar Eren mengambil naskah yang disodorkan Levi. "'A-aah, Hirokami, la—'"

Namun belum selesai Eren membaca, Levi langsung memberinya tanda untuk berhenti.

"Mana ekspresinya? Penghayatanmu mana, bocah?! Ini adegan Yukaji merasa nikmat, bukan mau menangis! Kau ini profesional atau tidak sih?!"

….dan akhirnya keduanya sama-sama naik pitam.

"_Well_, bukan salahku kalau aku tidak bisa'kan?! Gimana aku mau mendesah kalau aku belum pernah mendesah?! Susah tahu!"

"Susah dari mana, pikirkan saja sesuatu yang membangkitkan gairah! Ribet amat, sih!?"

"Bagi kau iya, tidak ribet! Lagian apa pula itu _**'sesuatu yang membangkitkan gairah'**_?!"

"Kau ini polos, bego, atau bagaimana, sih?!" Levi merasa ingin menjabaki rambutnya. "Ah, atau kau masturbasi saja, sana! Pasti bisa!"

"Mas-mas—" wajah Eren memerah hebat mendengar usulan ngaco Levi. "Yang benar saja!"

"Aku serius di sini, brengsek! Atau kau mau aku yang membuatmu mendesah? Kalau iya, sini! Akan kuajari kau bagaimana caranya mendesah! Kalau perlu sampai dibilang seperti _seiyuu_ _eroge_ profesional sekalian!"

"E-eh?! Jangan bercan—hwa!"

Terlambat. Levi sudah menerjang Eren saking emosinya. Dan sungguh, posisi mereka sekarang ini sebenarnya ambigu sekali dengan Levi nyaris menindih tubuh Eren di atas sofa. Tapi berhubung keduanya lebih sibuk menahan tubuh yang lain agar tetap di tempat, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar dengan posisi ini.

"Gah! Jangan bercanda, _senpai_!"

"Apanya yang jangan bercanda?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bercanda!"

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya bergumul di sofa. Eren berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Levi di pundaknya sambil mendorong tubuh Levi dengan kakinya sementara Levi malah ngotot mengeratkan cengkramannya di pundak Eren sambil menarik kerah kaus polo pemuda bermata hijau itu. Pergumulan mereka berlangsung hebat, sampai akhirnya keduanya malah jatuh dari sofa. Namun rasa sakit akibat tubuh mereka menghantam lantai itu tidak mereka pedulikan demi melanjutkan pergumulan tersebut. Eren dan Levi jadi berguling-guling di atas karpet yang digelar di permukaan lantai ruang tamu Levi. Sama-sama ogah mengalah—walau mereka sendiri sudah tidak begitu mengerti masalah apa yang mereka ributkan. Pada satu momen, Eren berhasil membalikkan keadaan saat Levi lengah dan menduduki tubuhnya. Namun hanya sebentar saja, Levi kembali menjatuhkan Eren ke posisi asalnya di bawah Levi. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai Levi muak dan berniat mengambil langkah lebih lanjut ketika Eren kembali berada di bawahnya. Namun baru juga tangannya menggapai dasi yang masih terkalung di leher, Eren kembali menggeliat, memberontak, mencoba menyingkirkan Levi yang menduduki tubuhnya.

_**Plak**_

Suara kulit bertemu kulit terdengar. Levi setengah membelalakkan matanya, agak heran karena pandangannya tiba-tiba agak kabur dan muncul sensasi perih dan panas di pipinya. Dia kemudian menatap Eren yang masih terbaring di bawahnya dan memasang wajah persilangan takut tapi juga marah. Namun melihat posisi tangan pemuda itu, Levi mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Eren tanpa sengaja menamparnya.

Kalau begitu itu menjelaskan kenapa bagian samping wajahnya terasa perih dan pandangannya jadi buram. Rupanya kacamatanya jatuh akibat efek tamparan Eren.

_**Ooh, tidak bisa dimaafkan.**_

Setengah menunduk, Levi kemudian meneruskan melepas simpul dasinya sambil menahan tubuh Eren yang tidak bereaksi—sepertinya masih terkejut dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Begitu dasi tersebut lepas, dia kemudian mencengkram kedua tangan Eren, lalu dia bawa ke atas kepalanya dan dia ikat dengan dasi tersebut kencang-kencang. Pada saat ini, Eren tersadar apa yang terjadi dan kembali memberontak. Namun Levi tidak mengindahkannya. Dia mengambil kacamatanya yang terjatuh tadi, lalu mengenakannya kembali dan menatap Eren dengan pandangan datarnya yang menusuk. Sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya ketika dia mendengar napas Eren tercekat. Oh, ya. Tidak ada maaf bagi bocah sialan macam begini. Eren sangat layak untuk dihukum.

"..Nah, Eren, sampai dimana tadi? Ah, ya. Aku bilang akan mengajarimu caranya mendesah, bukan?" Levi kemudian menjambak rambut Eren, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu meringis kesakitan dan memaksanya menoleh ke atas. Laki-laki bermata kelabu itu kemudian menunduk untuk menatap mata Eren. Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya, tapi tampak kontras dengan pandangannya ke Eren yang menusuk dan menjanjikan sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi pada Eren.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai praktiknya, ya?"

* * *

Dan Eren benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana ceritanya latihan mendesah bisa berakhir dengan dirinya berbaring telentang di tempat tidur Levi. Atau berakhir dengan tangan diikat erat dengan dasi, lalu diperkuat sabuk kulit yang tadiya dikenakan si pemilik kamar dan diikatkan ke rangka tempat tidur. Atau berakhir dengan si senior yang merangkak dengan aura bak seorang predator ke atas ranjang dan memerangkap tubuh Eren. Atau berakhir dengan bibirnya dilumat habis oleh si senior yang bersangkutan.

Kepalanya terasa pening dan perasaannya campur aduk. Bingung dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka yang sepertinya mengalami _fast forward_ empat kali lipat, terkejut akibat bagaimana cepatnya mereka bisa berpindah dari ruang tengah ke kamar Levi, kesal akibat perlakukan si senior yang nggak kira-kira kasarnya, dan senang karena _well_, ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh si senior yang bersangkutan, yang masih sibuk mengabseni giginya satu persatu dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Dan.. Oh, bagaimana mungkin Levi bisa tahu titik mana yang memancing reaksi lebih dari Eren? Eren sendiri tidak tahu bila langit-langit mulutnya bisa sesensitif itu.

Ketika mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir, Eren hanya bisa terengah. Dia memalingkan muka, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang baru kali ini terasa begitu manis. Wajahnya panas, terasa terbakar dan Eren yakin bila pipinya saat ini pasti merah padam. Namun hanya sebentar dia bisa bernapas lega. Menit berikutnya, Levi mencengkram dagu Eren, memaksanya untuk menatap mata kelabu dibalik kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam itu. Wajah Eren memanas ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini sangat tidak memungkinakan untuk melawan tindakan Levi. Eren hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat Levi perlahan-lahan memaksa membuka kaus polo yang dikenakan Eren setelah mendudukkan diri pada paha laki-laki yang lebih muda dengan tangannya. Malu. Hanya itu yang bisa Eren rasakan ketika seniornya menatap tubuh bidang pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang dikuasai nafsu.

"Heh. Tak kusangka kita bisa berakhir seperti ini," gumam Levi pelan. "Tapi yang nakal memang harus dihukum, bukan?"

Semacam sensasi seperti tersengat listrik terasa menjalari sepanjang tulang belakang Eren. Membuatnya menarik napas tertahan, terutama ketika Levi kembali memasng senyum manis—yang membuatnya sekilas tampak tidak berbahaya, walau kata-katanya jelas bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

"Dan kau tahu, Eren? Kau bersikap nakal. Amat nakal."

Ya terus?

Maunya sih Eren jawab begitu. Tapi apa daya, kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Saat ini, kalau dia salah bicara, kemungkinan Levi melakukan sesutau yang tak terkatakan pada dirinya malah meningkat. Soalnya, jangankan menjawab, baru buka mulut saja Levi sudah kembali melancarkan aksinya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Eren, perlahan mengulang sesi _French kiss_ yang tadi. Awalnya hanya menemplekan bibir, kemudian Levi sengaja mengigit bibir bawah Eren, membuat si pemuda berambut cokelat terkesiap kaget dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Eren ketika pemuda yang bersangkutan secara refleks membuka mulutnya. Eren agak berjengit ketika merasakan organ basah, kenyal, dan hangat milik Levi itu menelusup masuk ke rongga mulutnya dan menari liar. Membujuk dan membimbing lidahnya dalam gerakan yang dapat dikatakan mirip _tango_. Panas, cepat, bergairah, juga lebih basah—karena saliva mereka ikut tertukar ketika mulut mereka saling pagut. Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa saat. Lidah menari liar, bergelut, merebutkan peran sebagai yang membimbing gerakan dalam dansa kompleks ini. Mencoba mendominasi lidah yang lain atas dasar tak ikhlas menjadi si submisif dalam kegiatan yang sudah pasti akan terjadi nanti.

Namun apa mau dikata, Eren yang dicap SHSL DT Maji 1000% itu tak memiliki teknik untuk mengalahkan Levi. Pengalamannya yang amat kurang—bisa dibilang tidak ada dan tidak punya malah—membuat Eren tak berkutik menghadapi Levi yang dipuji, diledek, dituduh, ditunjuk sebagai manusia paling mesum dalam lingkup teman kerja mereka walau wajahnya lempeng bukan main seperti papan penggilesan. Akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Eren harus mengikhlaskan diri menjadi yang dipandu, meski sebenarnya dia tak keberatan.

Waktu bergulir. Tak terasa dua menit terpakai untuk duel sengit yang terjadi dalam rongga mulut mereka. Eren mulai merasa kehabisan napas, dada sesak karena tak sanggup menahan napas lebih lama lagi. Dia menocba memberontak, tapi tak begitu berguna. Sedikit sekali yang bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan tangan terikat dan tubuh dikungkung oleh tubuh lain yang lebih berat dua kilogram darinya. Eren merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas, pasrah dengan perlakuan Levi yang tanpa henti mendominasinya.

Ketika Levi melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, Eren nyaris lupa daratan. Tak sanggup memikirkan appaun selain nikmatnya _French kiss_ yang mereka lakukan tadi. Si senior sendiri hanya menyunggingkan seringai melihat Eren yang terengah. Levi jadi tak habis pikir kenapa Eren tidak bisa menyuarakan desahan. Padahal ekspresinya sekarang saja sudah jauh lebih menggoda dari bintang AV paling terkenal sekalipun dengan wajah memerah dan titik peluh menghias sekitar wajah dan leher. Belum termasuk mulut setengah terbuka dengan bibir merah ranum yang basah berlumur saliva dan mata hijau yang setengah menutup, tampak berkabut karena nafsu yang memuncak. Dengan penampilannya yang sekarang ini, bahkan Levi tak sanggup menggambarkan Eren selain dengan kata 'erotis'.

Masih mempertahankan seringainya, Levi kemudian mengangkat dagu Eren, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda menatap matanya sendiri yang terhalangi lensa bening kacamatanya.

"Begitu menggoda, Eren... Sangat menggoda," kemudian Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Eren dan membuat si pemuda bermata hijau bergidik karena hembusan napas Levi yang mengenai telinganya. "...Sampai-sampai aku ingin memakanmu.."

Seketika wajah Eren memerah ketika telinganya menangkap perkataan Levi itu. Tergagap, Eren hanya bisa menatap Levi dengan wajah merah padam. "A-a-apa _senpai_? _Senpai_ mabuk ya?"

Levi hanya tertawa kecil, dengan suara yang oh sangat menggoda itu. Kali ini dia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eren sampai bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibir pemuda di bawahnya itu. "Ya, aku mabuk Eren. Mabuk karenamu."  
"..."

Eren spontan terdiam. Buset dah _senpai_nya ini. Bisa-bisanya melancarkan ucapan gombal di saat yang sangat... Sangat... Sangat sesuatu ini.

Levi kemudian menegakkan dirinya lagi, tangannya melepaskan kancing kemejanya hingga kancing ketiga, membuat Eren meneguk ludah ketika dirinya melihat sekelebat dada bidang nan berotot seniornya. Matanya seakan tak bisa lepas memandangi hal tersebut. Terutama ketika Levi menunduk, menatapnya dengan mata setengah menutup, lalu menjilati bibirnya sekilas dengan sensual. Lalu-oh, demi ibunya yang jadi fujo-Levi, jangan menyeringai menggoda seperti itu. Eren nyaris tak bisa bernapas melihatnya. Terlalu menggoda, terlalu seksi.

"Naa, Eren... "  
dengan setengah mati Eren menatap Levi. Persetanlah bila pipinya merah seperti apel, menatapnya ini saja sudah butuh segenap pengendalian diri Eren. _"H-hai, senpai?"_

Seringai Levi melebar ketika dia mendengar suara Eren bergetar. Terdengar gugup, tapi di saat bersamaan juga tidak sabar dan penasaran, serta sedikit submisif, seolah mengakui posisinya sebagai yang didominasi meski dia menatap Levi dengan pandangan menantang.

"Mari kita mulai pelajarannya, oke?"  
"Ha-_**mmph**_!"

Dan sebelum Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Levi kembali melumat bibirnya. Mencuri kesempatan ketika Eren masih setengah membuka mulut, pemuda yang lebih tua langsung menyusupkan lidahnya, sekali lagi membelai rongga mulut Eren. Levi menggumam puas ketika lidahnya mencecap rasa permen apel yang sebelumnya dikulum Eren. Membuatnya menggerakkan lidah dengan lebih agresif, terutama ketika Eren mulai membalas gerakannya. Eren sendiri tenggelam dalam duel lidah mereka, sampai-sampai tak menyadari ketika Levi menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah, meraba permukaan perutnya yang rata dan kencang dengan belaian lembut hingga ke dada.

_"Mmh!" _

Levi menyeringai ketika Eren mengerang lembut di kala jemari kapalannnya meraih titik sensitif di dada Eren dan memuntirnya. Memanfaatkan titik tersebut, dia memainkannya sesekali sembari mencium Eren, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat tak bisa berkutik menerima perlakuannya. Kemudian si pemuda yang lebih tua melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, lalu bersamaan dengan itu mencubit keras titik sensitif Eren.

"Ng-ah!"

Eren-yang sudah lemas karena permainan lidah Levi-melenguh nikmat, tanpa sadar membuaurkan tubuhnya, membuat kepalanya melesak lebih dalam ke bantal. Terkejut karena rasa nikmat dibarengi sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. "A-Apa itu tadi-?"

Sementara itu Levi hanya memberi seringai sebagai jawaban. Suara Eren yang tadi itu... Amatlah menggoda. Begitu adiktif, membuatnya ketagihan dan ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. Juga membuatnya penasaran suara macam apa lagi yang bisa dibuat Eren. Apakah pekik nikmat ataukah erang kesakitan. Tapi Levi yakin yang manapun pasti bisa membuatnya ketagihan, karena tak perlu bersuarapun Eren sudah membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Eren.

"Itu, Eren, adalah contoh sempurna untuk suara Yukaji ketika Hirokami mulai menyentuhnya...," lalu Levi kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Eren dengan suara _husky_. "Lalu ini, adalah contoh dialog yang akan diucapkan Hirokami ke Yukaji, setelah mendengar suara Yukaji itu."

Membelai pipi Eren pelan, Levi kembali berbisik, "'Suaramu... Menggoda sekali..'," kemudian meniup pelan telinga Eren dan menjilati daun telinganya pelan sebelum kembali berbisik. "E-Ren."

Eren yakin wajahnya saat ini sudah memerah lagi. Napasnya tercekat untuk sesaat ketika si _senpai_ berbisik di telinganya, menghembuskan napas hangat, membuatnya merasa geli, lalu memekik kaget ketika lidah Levi membuat jejak basah di daun telinganya dan kembali berbisik. Sukses membuat Eren menggelinjang karena kegelian dan memalingkan wajah.

_"Y-yamete, _Levi_-senpai! Kore wa... Ittai dou natteru n_-ah!" lagi-lagi Eren dibuat memotong perkataannya dengan pekik kaget bercampur nikmat ketika Levi mengecupi daerah dibawah telinga dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ di sana. Setelahnya, Levi kembali meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ lagi disekitar leher Eren, memberi perhatian lebih pada bagian samping, pada sudut yang tidak terlihat oleh Eren, membuat tanda yang lebih besar. Dia baru berhenti ketika Eren sudah terengah dan merintih pelan.

"Nah, yang tadi itu adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk respon Yukaji atas perlakuan Hirokami yang sebelumnya. Lalu apa yang kuucapkan ini adalah kalimat yang akan diucapkan Hirokami-"

Kali ini Levi mengecup singkat bibir Eren, kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Dia tertawa kecil. "'Ah, ini? Tadi aku sudah bilang, bukan?'," lalu Levi menatap Eren telak di mata. "Aku ingin 'memakanmu'... Dan aku akan melakukannya."

"E-eh?"

"Aku serius, Eren."

Dan tanpa aba-aba Levi kembali mencium Eren sambil menyusupkan kedua tangannya, mengerayangi permukaan tubuh mulus juniornya itu, menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh dan ototnya, mengingat dimana setiap titik sensitifnya berdasarkan respon pekik kecil dan suara tercekat yang dikeluarkan Eren. Eren sendiri tak bisa melawan, rangsangan yang diberikan Levi membuatnya lemas, hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Levi dengan pasrah. Tapi di saat bersamaan, Eren ingin Levi menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi. Eren ingin Levi memuaskannya, mengklaim tubuhnya, menjadikan Eren miliknya dan Levi sebagai milik Eren. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu lagi-lagi melenguh pelan ketika tangan lebar Levi menyentuh kedua titik sensitif di dadanya yang sudah tegang. Sensasi ketika tangan yang agak dingin dan kapalan itu menyentuh putingnya yang sudah tegak itu.. Tak terkatakan. Mengejutkan, tapi juga nikmat. Membuat Eren menggeliat sambil mendesah kencang ketika Levi memilin keduanya dan memainkannya.

_"S-Senpa-_ah_!-i...!" _

Erangan Eren tersebut membuat Levi menyunggingkan senyum. Ah, wajar bila juniornya ini dipilih menjadi pengisi suara karakter _uke_. Dia natural, bahkan lebih ahli dari _seiyuu_ manapun.

"Ya, begitu Eren. Sempurna," masih sambil memainkan tangannya, Levi kembali menatap Eren yang tampak kewalahan dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Levi. "Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan ini ke tahap berikutnya?"

"..Eh?"

Levi kembali menyeringai. "Kuanggap itu iya, Eren."

Lalu perlahan, pemuda yang lebih tua membawa tangannya turun. Dari kedua titik sensitif di dada Eren, turun perlahan ke perutnya, ke pinggul, hingga ke bagian yang masih berlapis jeans. Membuat Eren menggelinjang karena rasa geli yang ditimbulkan perbuatan Levi.

"Ng-ah-_senpai_, j-jangan! Geli-"

Eren menutupi mulutnya, mencoba meredam suara-suara apapun itu yang keluar. Namun tangan Levi justru makin gencar menggerayangi tubuhnya, menyentuh setiap titik lemah Eren dan memanjakannya. Memabukkan Eren dengan segenap kenikmatan yang diberikan dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bisa membuat Eren sendiri terkejut, suara-suara yang ia sendiripun tidak tahu bisa dia keluarkan. Sementara itu masih berkaitan dengan suara, Levi tak henti mengucapkan kata-kata manis, sesekali memuji Eren, sesekali menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Eren membuatnya lupa diri. Eren bahkan tak ingat apa yang dikatakan Levi, dia hanya ingat suara rendah nan menggoda yang amat dia suka itu berkali-kali menerpa telinganya, membuat wajahnya merah padam apalagi dengan pilihan kata-katanya yang bisa puitis tapi juga bisa frontal.

"Aah, Eren, lihat? Tubuhmu begitu jujur, mereka langsung merespon apa yang kulakukan...," tersenyum kecil, Levi lagi-lagi memilin titik sensitif di dada Eren yang sudah kemerahan, menarik seruan kaget bercampur nikmat dari mulut juniornya itu. Di sisi lain, Eren merasa pening. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lebih sensitif karena rangsangan yang diberikan Levi. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Levi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mencapai kenikmatan yang sebenarnya. Membuat Eren frustasi karena dia ingin lebih.

_"M-mou, Levi-senpai... Mo-akh!" _

_"Hm? Nan da sore, Eren? Nani ga itta ka?"_

_"Onegai, senpai...,"_ lalu Eren menatap Levi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _"Motto... Motto senpai... Onegai?"_

Dan lenyap sudah kesabaran juga kontrol diri Levi.

Menyeringai, Levi kemudian kembali mengecup Eren dengan ganas, mengajak lidahnya kembali berduel dalan dansa panas yang dibalas Eren dengan tingkat keagresifan yang sama tapi lebih pasrah. Lidah saling taut, bergerak liar berusaha menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing. Eren berusaha membalas gerakan Levi sebisanya, meniru apa yang dilakukan Levi padanya tadi, berusaha menyampaikan rasa frustasinya pada Levi sampai tidak menyadari bila tangan Levi sudah merayap ke bawah. Eren baru menyadari hal tersebut ketika Levi meraba paha dalamnya, membuat Eren spontan berseru kaget bercampur malu dan mengundang tawa pelan Levi.

"_S-Senpai_, hentikan!"

"..Hentikan? Sepertinya tidak mungkin Eren, lihat," Levi kembali menaikkan tangannya, kali ini meraba selangkangan Eren dan meremasnya. "Kau sudah begini... Semuanya hanya karena kugoda."

"M-makanya kubilang hentikan!" memalingkan wajahnya yang sepertinya merah permanen, Eren menjawab dengan lemah. "Jangan goda aku, _senpai_. Aku mau lagi... Lebih, _senpai_. Aku butuh lebih."

Untuk sesaat, Levi merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti ketika perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Eren. Kata-kata itu amatlah tidak disangka, karena Levi berpikir Eren serius memintanya berhenti, bukan meminta lebih. Levi terpaku, menatap Eren dengan ekspresi datar walau sesungguhnya dia terperangah mendengar jawaban Eren. Namun sekejap saja terperangah itu digantikan rasa senang yang membuncah dalam hati dikala Levi menyadari Eren menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Seringai sekali lagi mengambang di bibir tipis pemuda yang lebih tua. Menjilati bibirnya sekilas, Levi menatap Eren dengan mata kelabunya yang setengah menutup, melemparkan pandangan menggoda pada anak Adam yang terbaring di bawahnya. Seseorang yang menjadi objek afeksi Levi sejak dua tahun sebelumnya.

"Lebih?" mengusap bibir bawah Eren sekilas, Levi mengecupnya singkat sekali lagi.

_"Oui, Mon Amour."_

.

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** halo, ini Neete~

Pertama, saya mau minta maaf karena ini fanfic ternyata ngaret banget keluarnya. Kedua, kalian tidak salah baca. Fanfic ini two-shot. Chapter depan siap-siap ya.

Saya nggak akan basa-basi lebih jauh lagi, saya harap fanfic ini bisa kalian nikmati biarpun lemonnya kepotong. Silakan sampaikan pendapat anda tentang fanfic ini lewat review. Kalau misalkan ada kritik atau pertanyaan yang ingin kalian sampaikan, silakan juga. Akan saya terima dengan senang hati—selama itu bukan flame. Kritik dan flame itu beda, oke?

Akhir kata, berkenankah anda untuk memberi review?

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.

~Neete


End file.
